The metabolic aspects of prostate which permit it to accumulate and secrete extraordinarily high levels of citrate are being investigated. Rat ventral prostate will be utilized in these studies. Citrate metabolism by isolated, teased lobes and by isolated mitochondria will be studied. The ability of the prostate to oxidize citrate as well as other Krebs cycle intermediates will be ascertained by carbon 14 studies and enzyme assays. The metabolic profiles of the Krebs cycle will be determined. Such studies will reveal whether or not an inability to oxidize citrate is related to the accumulation of citrate. Studies on the source of citrate in prostate will also be conducted. The role of androgens in regulating prostate citrate will be investigated with the use of castrated animals and testosterone treatment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Costello, Franklin, and Stacey. Mitochondrial isocitrate dehydrogenase activity of rat ventral prostate. Enzyme, in press.